We Got Married
by Defty135
Summary: Upon being casted on a reality show as a virtual couple, can love blossom only on-screen or otherwise? Based on South Korea's popular variety show "We Got Married". Characters from other anime will sometimes make a cameo! I believe you would like it!
1. Who is my other half? Part I

**Hello everybody! It's my first fanfiction here, please be kind to me haha! I am just too obsessed with the misaki x tsubasa couple that I HAD to write an ff for them! Rejoice! Not to mention I am also a super duper kpop fan, which is why I will add some of the elements in my story. And I would like to say that I got my idea for the plot from a variety show of South Korea called "We got married" If you have not watched it I suggest you do quickly to familiarize with the format! You can find out more about it on . So for now, I'm going to start my first ff ever~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the show We Got Married. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi and MBC of South Korea respectively. **

-Female Profile-

Name: Misaki Harada

Job: Model cum actress

Manager: Akira Tonouchi

Age: 22

-Male Profile-

Name: Tsubasa Andou

Job: Leader/Lead Vocalist/Bass Guitar of boy band "Gakuen Shounen"

Manager: Hayami

Age: 22

-Emcees in the studio watching and commenting the broadcast-

-Narumi L. Anju (A bachelor with a slightly feminine personality)

-Noddachi (A renowned person in the emcee world because of his humour antics)

-Yuka Azumi (A bubbly emcee that has hosted lots of variety shows that secured top viewership)

-Kaoru Igarashi/Hyuuga (A married emcee to comment on the couples from her point of view)

**Chapter 1: Who is my other half? (Part I)**

Wearing a black toga with a golden tipped belt buckled at her waist, Misaki Harada entered the conference room with her 4 inch golden heels. Her hair is untied and her pink orbs stood out from the rest of the actors, catching the attention of the media almost immediately.

-Meanwhile in the studio while seated-

Yuka: "Ah it is Misaki-chan. Goodness she looks so glamourous!"

Kaoru: "Absolutely. Dress up all you can in your youth days, don't ever feel restrained~"

After settling down into their respective seats, the press conference began.

"So Misaki-san, what do you think about your new show that will be airing soon next month? Do you think it will be the next big-hit?" A petite reporter asked while in her seat.

"Well, I think the success depends mostly on the viewers, so it is hard to decide by myself. But I do believe that the efforts put in by the entire crew will be paid off." Misaki stated with a smile brighter than the camera flashes.

A whole string of questions were then made by various reporters, mainly asking the actors about their individual roles in the show and etcetera. Finally after two hours, the press conference for her new show "Shizuka no yoru" has come to an end. All actors and actresses bowed a neat 90° to the present reporters before leaving the conference room. The moment Misaki stepped out of the hall, her manager, Tonou-san signaled for her to go over. When she walked up to him, he handed her an envelope with a beautiful exterior that is tied with a small golden ribbon. When she opened the envelope, it turned out to be a mission card that wrote:

_**To: Misaki-chan **_

_**You are chosen to be part of the "We Got Married" aka WGM virtual couple with another male artiste! Please go to the place listed below to meet up with your on-screen husband!**_

_**-10 pm at Tokyo Central Park-**_

_**From: The WGM staff and PD**_

Upon reading the mission card, Misaki could not believe what she is going to encounter later on. She gave a puzzled look to her just-as-baffled manager, who pretended to really not know what is going on. (He got an earlier notice from the staff) Nevertheless, they set off in their car to the listed destination.

Kaoru: "This means that she still doesn't know who will be her husband right?"

Yuka: "Yeah I don't think so."

-On the other hand-

"Love, Love, Love!" Tsubasa ended the song perfectly as the lead vocalist while making a letter 'L' with his right thumb and index finger. His awesomeness won the hearts of many fan girl audience that are present at the performance. His fellow band mates all waved to the excited crowd as well to add on to the already wild atmosphere. You are right; they are the upcoming new idols of the group called "Gakuen Shounen".

Narumi: "Oh! It's Tsubasa Andou!"

Noddachi: "Wow I think those two make a great couple."

The rest of the emcees nodded their heads in agreement.

-Band members' profile-

Name: Megane

Job: Backing Vocalist/Drummer

Age: 23

Name: Kokoro Yome (Koko)

Job: Lead Guitarist/Vocalist

Age: 21

Name: Kitsuneme Yome (Kitsu)

Job: Backing Vocalist/Bassist

Age: 21

After their final performance, the band dragged their heavy feet to their waiting/resting room located on the fourth floor of the building. Exhausted, the four grown-ups just sank their butts on the L-shaped sofa without paying much attention to their surroundings. Five minutes have passed until Tsubasa pointed to a weird letterbox that stood right in the middle of the room. The letterbox took the form of a tiny house situated on a white metal pole. Out of curiosity, Tsubasa reached into the letterbox and took out an envelope that has the exact same decorations as Misaki's.

Megane and the twins gradually got up from their seats and crowded around Tsubasa with their what-the-hell-is-that looks.

"Hurry and open it already!" Koko and Kitsu said in unison with an excited tone.

"Okay, okay I'm at it!" Tsubasa replied, obviously irritated at the younger duo for nagging.

When he finally got it out, it is also a mission card that stated:

_**To: Tsubasa-kun 3**_

_**Congratulations, you are casted on the brand new season of "We Got Married" aka WGM! Hurry to the designated place written below to meet your other virtual half!**_

_**-10 pm at Tokyo Central Park-**_

_**From: The WGM staff and PD**_

"It seems like we will be having a sister-in-law soon!" Megane teased while patting on Tsubasa's shoulders.

Kitsu agreed by nodding his head and grinning cunningly at the worried Tsubasa. Just then, the group's manager, Hayami entered the room.

"It seems like you have read it, now hurry and pack your belongings, we have no time to waste."

Tsubasa gasped in horror as he saw the time on his wrist watch.

"HOLY CRAP IT IS 9.45 already!" (The building they are at requires them to take at least 15 minutes to arrive at the stated park. Considering that there is a flow in traffic.)

Yuka & Kaoru: "Oh my, he is sure going to be late! Faster go now!"

Immediately, he grabbed his backpack and dashed towards their manager's car. Megane and the twins followed suit in order to have a peek of their future sister-in-law. This marks the end of their hectic schedule for today. At least it is for the three of them.

-In the park-

The crew's camera zoomed into the pink haired lady who is sitting on the bench under the widely fanned out sakura tree in the middle of Tokyo central park. Having changed out of her formal clothing, Misaki was wearing a black fur overall coat over her beige long sleeve shirt and black skinnies. A matching beige scarf was wrapped around her neck to keep her warm in this cold season. You can hear her tapping her feet onto the ground in her dark brown boots that is slightly heeled, showing obvious nervousness.

She looked around at the crew and began to ask them questions.

She started politely to the cameraman, "Do you have any idea who is coming?"

Deliberately, the cameraman feigned ignorance in order not to spoil the surprise.

"I see…"

In her flustered mind she is thinking of the various candidates that could appear. Could it be Shuichi Sakurano-san, since he certainly is one of the best solo male singers these days? Or is it Subaru Imai-san, a favourite of the media nowadays for his peak since his debut in acting? Well, I sure hope it isn't one of the gagmen in the industry...

Kaoru: "Who is Subaru Imai?"

Narumi: "Are you kidding me? He's the one that acted in the drama 'Oh Hello!' as the prince charming!''

Kaoru: "Oh… I only knew Jinno who acted in my generation…"

All except Kaoru: "LOL"

-Backroom interview- (Just imagine her sitting in front of a black cloth)

Staff: "Are you nervous about the first meeting?"

Misaki: "OF COURSE! I am SUPEEEERRRRR nervous. Because I don't know who is my partner after all."

Staff: "Did you really hope that he is Shuichi Sakurano-san?"

Misaki: *blushes* "Mm…heheh…haha" *scratches her head*

-In Hayami's car-

"Hayami-san, do you know who is the lady that I am supposed to meet? Any clues at all?" Tsubasa asked with a tinge of anxiety in his voice.

His manager replied, "I have no idea too, but I heard that she is an actress or something. You will know when you get there."

"What if it is Takahashi-san? Boy that would be hilarious!" Megane joked. Koko squealed at the thought of it. Kitsu was laughing so badly that he had to suppress his stomach.

"Oh man not that plump woman…" Tsubasa covered his face with his right palm and let out a loud and depressing sigh.

Noddachi: "I think if it is Takahashi who appears he would rather sing songs continuously for ten days."

Yuka: "Haha!"

Unaware to him, a beautiful young lady is waiting right there at the park for him. All that is left to do is to enter the park and meet up with her.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "Who do you think is your wife?"

Tsubasa: *eyes widened* "I don't know, I REALLY don't know! I just hope she isn't someone with a rough personality."

Staff: "So that means you like a lady that is more refined?"

Tsubasa: *nodded* "Yeah and she MUST know how to cook." *Smiles*

"Alright we're here. Now hurry and go Tsubasa, you are already five minutes late. You would not want to give a bad first impression to your wife." Hayami scowled at Tsubasa.

And so, Tsubasa took heavy steps to the sakura tree in the middle of the park. Right there on the bench, he saw a lady, silhouetted by both the moonlight and the artificial light. Though he did not catch a glimpse of her face, he was certain that she would not be Takahashi-san, as the size of the silhouette does not match with hers.

Noddachi: "Don't be such a wishy-washy; you're not a washing machine."

With that sentence made, the other MCs shot him a "…" expression. Right after, the film finished and it ended with 'tune in next week for the next episode!'

Narumi: "Not now?"

Kaoru: "This is so frustrating! At least show us some spoilers..."

Yuka: "What to do? We can only wait till next week now."

**With that, this is the end of the first episode of Tsubasa and Misaki's WGM. Are you feeling the same as the MCs? Please R&R to boost my confidence in this ff. Thanks lots!**

**-Defty135- **


	2. Who is my other half? Part II

**Hi everybody, I'm back with the 2****nd**** chapter. Please continue to support my ff and read on! In addition, I would like to thank shimahiko4ever and xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx for reviewing my story! Arigato gozhaimasu~ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the show We Got Married. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi and MBC of South Korea respectively.**

Previously on WGM: (Unrevealed scenes)

Misaki: "Are you sure I'm casted on this show Tonou-san?"

Tonou: "The mission card is good enough as evidence!"

Tsubasa: "Stop teasing me Megane, I'm freakin nervous now okay!"

Kaoru: *points to screen* "Ah look, he's so excited."

Narumi: "I can't wait for the next episode!"

**Chapter 2: Who is my other half? (Part II)**

While slowly approaching the Sakura tree, Tsubasa seems to have a vague idea of who his wife would be already. Therefore, he sped up towards the enchanting young lady and shouted her name.

"Harada-san!"

Surprised, Misaki turned around and saw a handsome young lad walking towards her. She took a quick look at his dressing as he seems to have arrived in a rush.

-An olive beanie over his disheveled blue hair and a pair of matching olive gloves.

-A tiny blue star tattoo under his left eye.

-A somewhat crumpled military cargo jacket over a white tee and a brown chained pant.

-A pair of red converse.

She thought to herself, "Phew, he shouldn't be a bad husband I guess. Hopefully."

Upon having eye contact, both of them immediately exchanged greetings and bowed to each other for several times. Apart from that, they haven't spoken a single word.

Tsubasa: "…"

Misaki: "…"

Tsubasa: "Awkward isn't it? Haha."

Misaki: "Yeah, it's inevitable. Haha"

Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Tsubasa then proposed having supper together, and Misaki agreed. Thus, they started walking towards the famous night market at the opposite of the park. Both of them did not interact with each other much while walking since the wall of awkwardness is still there. After a few minutes of walking, a sudden cold wind startled them. Misaki, who has a low-tolerance of the cold, started rubbing her hands to gain warmth. Noticing that, Tsubasa removed his gloves and offered them to Misaki with a smile.

Tsubasa: "Here, put these on, you will definitely feel warmer!"

Kaoru: "This is what men should do. Even if it is just a small gesture, girls will definitely feel that they are being cared for."

Yuka: *Nods* "Exactly!"

Noddachi: "Oh really? I didn't know that. I shall try it next time."

True enough, Misaki accepted them and returned him a smile. Unknowingly, she started to have a liking on Tsubasa.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "So what's your first impression of your wife?"

Tsubasa: "I was like…Wow. Beautiful." *grins* "Really beautiful."

Staff: "Why did you bring her to the night market?"

Tsubasa: "Because I want to introduce her to the food that I always eat haha. To let her understand me I guess?" *smiles*

They walked to a stall that sells ramen and sat on the provided seats. Tsubasa then asked Misaki for her preference of ramen before he went to make the order. Shortly after, he returned to his seat.

"So… How's your new show coming along?" Tsubasa started awkwardly.

Misaki replied nervously, "Erm… I just had my press conference in the evening and it's going to air next month." She answered him while fidgeting with her fingers and looking at the table, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"I see…"

Once again, there is an awkward silence.

Kaoru: (Jokingly) "At this point of time, the waiter should bring in the ramen to help them break the ice."

Just then, a waiter walks in and brought the ramen to Tsubasa and Misaki, placing it in front of them.

Kaoru: *snaps finger* "Bingo!"

The rest: "LOL!"

"Oh it looks delicious! Arigatou gozhaimasu!" Tsubasa thanked the waiter with his blue eyes widen.

"Ja, itadakimasu!" Tsubasa and Misaki both clapped their hands once before they start on their supper.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "How do you feel about your husband?"

Misaki: "Well, he's not bad I guess. He tried to lighten the atmosphere when he sensed that I felt uncomfortable. I suppose he would be a good husband." *beams*

Upon finishing their supper, Tsubasa suggested that he take Misaki back to her house at Shibuya. (Note: Their location is at Shinjuku Park aka Tokyo central park? Which is obviously at Shinjuku?) Misaki nodded her head in agreement and thus headed to Hayami's car while Tsubasa arranged with his manager to drive her home.

Narumi: "Doesn't this mean that she is going to see her brother-in-laws? Oh how wonderful!"

-In the car-

Koko: *Points to the approaching figure and nudged Kitsu* "Oi, is that our sister-in-law?"

Kitsu: *Squint his already small eyes* "Ya, I think so. Hey hurry and tidy the car man."

Yuka: "Are guys' car always so messy?"

Noddachi: "Hmm…It depends. With a woman like you it's definitely messy! XD"

Yuka: *Hits Noddachi on his arm*

In the meantime, Tsubasa raced to the car just before Misaki. What is his purpose? Well, apparently he wants to open the car door for her. (It's those seven seats car normally used to drive celebs.) On the other hand, Misaki is delighted that she has found a husband with such mannerism.

"Oh! Konbanwa giri no ane! (Sister-in-law)" The twins exclaimed when they first saw Misaki. As for Megane, since he is older than Tsubasa, he could just call her Misaki too.

Surprised by the sudden greeting, Misaki replied, "Konbanwa! You can just call me Misaki, it's alright. You don't mind do you, Andou-san?"

"Anything you prefer, Harada-san."

Megane suddenly spoke out, "You guys still call each other by your first name?"

Sensing the uneasiness of Misaki, Tsubasa answered, "Oh, I just want Harada-san to take it step by step, slowly as we progress."

As they get on board the car, the 'family' started to warm up to each other as they are on the way to Misaki's place. Of course, Megane did a lot of teasing at the 'newlywed' as he is the oldest in the group. Expectedly, Tsubasa tried to 'protect' his wife from the in-laws' naughtiness. As they kept on fooling around, the car arrived at the doorstep of Misaki's condominium in no time. Tsubasa then got down and opened the door for his wife again.

"I'll see you to your lobby." Tsubasa offered with a smile.

Misaki, however, kindly rejected him. "I believe you still have schedule tomorrow, I will be fine on my own now. Go ahead Andou-san! See you soon!"

After a few minutes of 'debating', Tsubasa ended up watching Misaki as she walked into the lift before he left.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "So did you enjoy your first day of meeting?"

Tsubasa: "Yup, absolutely. I think it is a good start." *smiling widely*

**And so, the second episode of Tsubasa and Misaki's WGM has come to an end. Stay tune to read more upcoming episodes of their WGM. Hope you like it! **

**[*NOTE: Special guests will be invited to the studio next week!]**

**Leave a review for the guest that you wish to have an appearance! **


	3. Second Meeting

**Yup it's me again with the 3****rd**** episode of Misaki and Tsubasa's WGM. I just want to thank pancakezxc for reviewing my ff! Makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine woo~ Also, just a note for all my readers; I will be placing a recap portion at the start of all my chapters. However, I will not just copy paste but let it be in the form of unrevealed scenes. (Otherwise you guys will find it boring and just skip it anyway right?) I also hope that you have already gotten use to my 'jumping' format. (E.g. Backroom interview to studio MCs to original broadcast.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the show We Got Married. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi and MBC of South Korea respectively.**

Previously on WGM: (Unrevealed scenes in the car)

Megane: "What do you like about Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa: "Hey knock it off already!"

Twins: "Look! Our leader is angry~"

*Knocks the two on their head*

Misaki: "Want to find out? Watch the broadcast then. ^^"

**Chapter 3: Second meeting**

Narumi: "Look who we have here in our studio!"

Kaoru: "Let us welcome our guest commentator, Nobara Ibaragi-san!"

Nobara: *bows and waves to the screen* "Konnichiwa minna-san, I am Nobara Ibaragi, a friend and house mate of Misaki."

Noddachi: "Alright then, let's get back to the broadcast!"

-One fine day in the beginning of Spring- (note that a week has passed since their first meeting)

Misaki is wearing a yellow frilled camisole with a pair of denim blue jeans and beige flats. An oversized black sunglass can be seen on the bridge of her nose. To top it off, a plain white hairband is worn on her head, standing out from her bright pink hair. She is making her way to the supermarket.

Yuka: "What is she doing?"

Nobara: "I have a feeling that she is going to cook."

Yuka: "How's her cooking then?"

Nobara: "Marvelous. She never fails to disappoint her guests."

As if she had plenty of practices, (which I believe she DOES) Misaki skillfully removed a trolley and started walking through the aisles of the supermarket. Knowing the exact ingredients that she needed to buy, Misaki compared the prices of different brands in great detail before taking her pick. In a short fifteen minutes, she is done with her grocery shopping and headed back to her manager's car with two full plastic bags in her hands.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "What are you preparing?"

Misaki: (excitedly) "I want to prepare a scrumptious and healthy lunch for my husband! I heard from their manager that they went to Korea for a series of performances and will only be back today. Since I haven't seen him for a week, I figured that this will be a good way to bond with him and my in-laws." *eye smiles*

-At the airport-

Excited fans were waiting impatiently for their beloved idol group to arrive at the airport. Standing behind the set-up railings, fans holding their self-made boards and signs could be seen almost everywhere. If that is not enough, some extreme fans even brought along with them life size cardboards of their favourite members. Just then, four tall figures wearing sunglasses made their way to the arrival hall. In less than a second after they appeared in sight, the fans started screaming at the top of their lungs.

Koko whispered to Kitsu, "I always wonder how our fans get the information of our flight every time."

Kitsu replied with the same sentiments, "Precisely! Sometimes, even I don't know the flight schedules." *sticks his tongue out playfully*

Knowing that they are already exposed, Tsubasa thought that he might as well remove his shades and greet their fans, which he eventually did. However, as he is greeting his fans, he seems to be scouting for someone at the same time. Megane noticed his behavior and teased him for missing his wife whom he had met only once.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "Did you really miss your wife when you were in Korea for the week?"

Tsubasa: "Of course I miss her haha. She IS my wife after all. If I don't I must be some weirdo." *chuckles*

As Tsubasa led them to the car park, where Hayami is waiting for them in the car, Misaki is busily preparing lunch for them in their dorm. (Note that Gakuen Shounen's dorm is in Shinagawa.) As to how she managed to get pass the security lock pad of the door, of course Hayami told her. Misaki looked through the cupboards in the kitchen in search of the rice that she needed to use for the main course. After she managed to get the right proportion of rice into the rice cooker, she made a call to Hayami-san.

"Hayami-san, may I know in how much time will they reach here?" Misaki asked anxiously while putting on her apron that she brought from her house.

"In approximately one and a half hour I suppose. Don't worry; I will try to delay them if you have insufficient time. Just give me a message in advance." Hayami replied with an understanding mindset.

Misaki thanked him and said that the time is alright and he need not make any adjustments as she is confident of her skill. With that, she ended the call and began to prepare the side dishes. She wrote down the names of the dishes that she intended to cook on a small memo and pasted it on the cupboard above the sink, which looks something like this.

Side dishes:

Ikizukuri (live sashimi) x2 plates

Ebi tempura x2plates

Chawan Mushi x4 cups

Main course:

Tamago kake gohan x2 sets

Zaru soba x2 sets

Desserts:

Orange Kanten Jelly x8 pieces

Hakuto Jelly x8 pieces

-In Hayami's car-

"Yay, we're finally backed in Japan!" Kitsu exclaimed elatedly.

Megane added randomly while making a sad expression, "I miss my bed!"

As for Tsubasa, he had closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head while resting, apparently drained from the performances in Korea. Shortly after, there was complete silence in the car. For once, even Kitsu and Koko were quiet and did not disturb their seniors (in terms of age) as they all were clearly tired and exhausted.

Narumi: "It must be hard on them, poor thing!"

Nobara: "It's not that I want to boast about Misaki's cooking, but I believe that these guys will perk up immediately at just a taste of the food she prepared."

Back in their dorm, Misaki had already completed all the dishes. (Talk about amazing speed in someone else's kitchen) All that's left to do is the garnishing and after that she's finished. Misaki then went ahead to wash the cutleries and place them on the dining table. When done preparing, she washed up all the used utensils and placed them back to their original place. She then looked at the clock on the wall for the time.

"Ten more minutes and the group will arrive. I guess I better go into hiding!"

Misaki then hid her flats behind a shoe rack and took all her belongings with her into a random room. After making sure that no clues are left behind, she went into the room and closed the door.

Kaoru: "Heh she's getting naughty. Is she always like that Ibaragi-san?"

Nobara: "Feel free to call me Nobara-chan and nope, I seldom see her act this way. It's only after her marriage that she changed. Not a bad thing though. ^^ "

Noddachi: "That's the power of marriage right Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru: "Yup."

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "Why did you choose to prepare all the traditional Japanese food?"

Misaki: "Hmm, since they were in Korea for a week, I don't think they got any chance to eat traditional Japanese food. The feeling of eating your hometown food is significant when you just got back from abroad, hence my decision." *smiling delightfully*

Staff: "Do you think your husband will like your surprise?"

Misaki: "I hope so! I don't think it's that bad a surprise is it?" *smiles again*

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and his members were already at the doorstep. Once they entered, they could immediately smell the delicate but enticing aroma that filled the air. Megane was the first to walk to the dining table.

"Oh my god, am I in heaven?" he gasped out loud with his eyes AND mouth widening.

Quickly, the rest surrounded the table as well. Tsubasa wowed at the sight of the food. He could not believe his eyes. Every time they got back from abroad, they were always too lazy to cook and asked for deliveries instead. For the first time ever since their return from overseas, home cooked food could be seen on THEIR dining table.

Koko asked the crew happily, "Did you guys bought these from the restaurants nearby? Thank you so much!"

Knowing the inside information, the crew could only smile at one another.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "How were you feeling at that point of time?"

Tsubasa: "I was like am I dreaming? That's the only thought that came to my mind when I first saw the food."

Staff: "Any idea who may have made it?"

Tsubasa: "I didn't give much thought about it because I was too captivated by the food itself haha." *scratches head*

"Hey guys let's keep our stuffs and enjoy the feast!" Kitsu exclaimed.

And so, Tsubasa made his way to his room. Since Misaki had been placing her right ear on the door to hear what is going on outside, once she heard footsteps, she hid in a position where she could not be seen even when the door is opened.

Unknown to the surprise Misaki prepared, he opened his room door and ended up with an extremely loud "WOAH!" which caught the attention of the rest. Misaki had sprung out from behind the door of course.

Yuka: "You could say that expression is EPIC for an idol." *giggles*

Everyone except Tsubasa cried out in astonishment, "Misaki-san!"

Misaki then giggled at all of their reactions. She then turned her head to the COMPLETELY shocked Tsubasa and waved at his face.

Upon snapping out of his trance, he hugged Misaki as tightly as possible in gratitude before releasing her from his hug. Misaki was caught off guard by his actions and was stunned for a moment.

Kaoru: *squeals* "Omo! Skinship!"

The actress then introduced the dishes that she prepared to the bunch of hungry beasts. (LOL)

"I really don't know what food that you guys like so I made varieties. Hope you would like them."

The twins commented in gratefulness, "The fact that you made us food is already good enough, not to mention variety!"

After a chatting for a while, all of them helped themselves to the prepared food except for Misaki. (She brought her own bento) While eating, Tsubasa peeked at Misaki time to time as she is eating her bento.

Noddachi: "He must be feeling amazed."

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "Were you happy when you saw your wife?"

Tsubasa: *claps his hand once*"Totally! I was seriously shocked when I saw her just…'poof' from behind the door. It was then that I realize 'ah!' it's my wife who cooked."

Staff: "You said in the first episode that you like someone who can cook."

Tsubasa: "Harada-san has DEFINITELY met the requirements…exceeded perhaps! Her food is awesome. Her personality is awesome. Her looks are awesome too. What more can I expect from her?"*blushes*

'Ding dong!' The doorbell of the dorm rang.

Megane opened the door just to find the same letterbox that he had seen in the first episode. He took out the nicely wrapped envelope and passed it to Tsubasa.

"Mission has arrived." Tsubasa said with a sigh.

'What is their mission? Find out in next week's broadcast!'

The film thus ended with the above captions.

Kaoru: "Not again? Argh…"

**This marks the end of the 3****rd**** episode of Tsubasa and Misaki's WGM. Stay tune for more fun and laughter!**

**-Defty135-**


	4. A day at the orphanage

**Hello everybody! Chapter 4 as usual okay people? However I'm sorry for not updating on time Projects from school have been a weight on me Do note that Nobara is still part of the special guest in this episode as it is a continuation from last week's. (Supposedly ) I'll try to make more frequent updates from now though ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the show We Got Married. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi and MBC of South Korea respectively.**

Previously on WGM: (while they are eating)

Koko: "Misaki-san! I have to admit that I am now an official fan of yours! You are just INCREDIBLE!"

Misaki beamed upon hearing what Koko had just said, however not forgetting to thank him for his undeniable support. As a sister-in-law, of course she strives to show her best in front of her other in-laws. And because she got their recognition, she felt that she had achieved her goal.

Tsubasa: "Hey will you stop rambling non-stop and continue eating? Otherwise your share will be in MY stomach."

**Chapter 4: A day at the orphanage**

Kaoru: "What do you all think is their mission this time?"

Narumi: "Hmm are they going out for a date?" *smiling from ear to ear*

Yuka: "Now that's a possibility!"

-Back to broadcast-

"What's our mission Andou-san?" Misaki asked with curiosity written all over her face. Seeing her expression, Tsubasa's heart almost melted completely. However, he managed to regain his senses before anyone could witness his unusual self. He hastily opened the envelope and took out the mission card which he shared with Misaki.

_**To: Misaki & Tsubasa**_

_**Greetings from the WGM team! Hope you guys have already adapted yourself to your post-marriage lives. How do couples usually progress after marriage? That's right, having a child! But don't worry, you guys only have to sponsor a child from an orphanage and treat him/her as a part of your family from now on! Head to the address listed below to find your ideal child!**_

_**Japan, Otaku, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**From: The WGM staff and PD**_

Noddachi: "LOL are they going to be like the Japanese version of Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt?"

Narumi: "Oo I like that!"

Upon reading the mission, Tsubasa and Misaki gave an awkward glance to each other. Tsubasa, the quicker one to recover from the "trance", stated that they should get going since it is already late afternoon. Misaki then looked outside the window before agreeing to what Tsubasa had said.

"So, I hope you guys enjoyed your lunch! See you soon!" Misaki waved to the in-laws before grabbing her belongings and leaving the house after she had worn her shoes. Just then, Tsubasa took her handbag from her hand and offered to carry it for her.

Nobara: "Now that's sweet!" *smiles happily for her friend*

Soon, both of them were shown stepping into the streets of Shinagawa. As the cameramen filmed their surroundings, a few fans that recognized the couple were squealing in excitement and pointing at them. Even though sunglasses are worn to hide their identity, it is not surprising since both of their dress codes are like…bright? As mentioned before, Misaki is in a yellow frilled camisole which is definitely eye-catching. As for Tsubasa, he is wearing a red checkered collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His signature olive beanie can be seen as well.

As they made their way to Akira's car, (Misaki's manager for those who forgot) they went on to discuss on their ideal child.

Misaki: "Andou-san, do you wish to have a boy or a girl as our 'child'?"

Tsubasa, feeling kind of upset that Misaki still calls him by his surname, decided to tell her how he feels.

"Misaki, I hope that we can call each other by our names, not our surnames anymore. Can you do that?" Tsubasa stated while looking right into her bright pink eyes.

All in studio: *stunned by his impromptu confession but followed with a wave of applause for his courage*

Misaki, obviously stunned by the sudden change in Tsubasa, stayed speechless for a few second, before she finally called to him gently.

"Tsubasa-kun, actually I have been thinking of calling you by your name some time ago now. It's just that I don't know if you have the same thinking as me. Nevertheless, we can now finally call each other by name!"

After their so-called "confession" to each other, the duo filled the car with laughter and joy for around an hour before reaching the designated orphanage. Even the emcees in the studio were affected by their affection that they displayed.

When they reached their destination, Tsubasa got off the car before Misaki to help open her side of the car door.

Nobara: "That's so sweet of him!"

Kaoru: "That is what I call gentlemanly." *playfully glances at Noddachi*

Noddachi: "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru: "Lol nothing. Hehe..."

"Misaki, so do you prefer a boy or a girl?" Tsubasa continued Misaki's question from just now when walking beside her. Misaki thought for a while before saying either would be fine. They then continued to talk about their childhood and if they have any siblings. Surprisingly, both of them are the only child in their families. Just then, the in-charge of the orphanage came out to welcome the couple with her right hand extended to them.

"Konbanwa, my name is Hikari Kamiya, nice to meet the both of you!" The couple then self-introduced themselves and had a hand shake with the in-charge. Kamiya-san then brought Tsubasa and Misaki into the orphanage atrium where some of the orphans were playing. Immediately, one of the orphans caught the eyes of the couple.

It was a girl of age around 9. She was wearing a plain green shirt with black shorts. Her hair was tied neatly into a pony tail with a red ribbon hair-tie. She was playing with toy bricks with other orphans when the couple entered the atrium. Misaki then asked Kamiya-san for the name the little girl.

"That girl over there is Mai Takahashi. Her parents left her here when she was three years old because of financial problems. She is the sensible one in the orphanage, even though she is just 9. I'm sure she won't cause any problems to you."

Tsubasa went to talk to Mai when Misaki was busy talking to Kamiya-san, with intentions of telling her of the soon-to-be adoption.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "Why are both of you attracted to the little girl the moment you guys entered the atrium?"

Tsubasa: "Telepathy? I don't really know why, it's just a sudden feeling that she is the right one for us. She seems like a very likeable girl, one that will suit both of our personalities?"

"Hey, little girl, do you know who I am?" Tsubasa started off with a smile while lowering his height to match that of Mai's, whose height is only till his waist. Mai, who is not afraid strangers, replied innocently to Tsubasa.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are, but my name is Mai."

Tsubasa was apparently taken aback, surprised that a young girl have such poise and confident. However, this made him contented as he was even more certain that he will be making a right choice with Misaki. Therefore, he stood up from his position and walked back to Misaki.

"Let's proceed with the forms and documents then." Tsubasa said to Kamiya-san.

After half an hour or so, they had signed all the necessary documents and is now the official sponsor of the little girl. Hence, this concluded the end of their day at the orphanage.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the progress of this couple! Sorry for this lousy and abrupt ending though, not much ideas coming out. I will try to speed up in their relationship so that we can quickly reach the photo shoot part! (For those who feel me xDD)*squeals* Have a nice day!**

**-Defty135-**


	5. Studio surprise

**A special thanks to, xSoulRyder, and Aquamarine Lacus for reviewing for ff! Forgot to mention the first two reviewers in my previous chapter so I'm amending for it in this chapter! :P Alright, enough with my babbling now, let's carry on with the story! By the way, Nobara is not in this chapter anymore because it is a new recording, unlike last week's being a continuation from the previous one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the show We Got Married. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi and MBC of South Korea respectively. I only own the OC of Mai Takahashi.**

Previously on WGM: (while they are in the car)

Tsubasa: "Misaki, how do you feel when you are first casted on this program?"

Misaki: "Hmm, I was very surprised as to why I'm chosen. Most importantly, I have no clue of who my husband would be, therefore I'm very nervous."

Tsubasa: "So when you discovered that I'm your husband, what are your thoughts and feelings?"

Misaki: *playfully scratching her head before saying jokingly* "Sadly, I'm quite disappointed~"

Tsubasa: "Are you serious?"

Misaki: "HAHA of course not!"

**Chapter 5: Studio surprise**

Yuka: "What is Tsubasa-san doing in JBC?" (Japan Broadcasting Centre)

Noddachi: "Not to mention him being stealthy as well."

The scene starts off with Tsubasa whispering to the camera of him being here to pay Misaki a visit. The reason is very simple; it is because today Misaki has been invited to take part in a filming of a variety show called 'Celebrity Talk'. This is a variety show whereby celebrities are interviewed by two emcees on their career and social lives etc.

"I'm now going to decorate her waiting room. Hopefully I can succeed in giving her a surprise when she is back. So for now, shhh…" *winks at camera*

Today, Tsubasa is going for the casual look by wearing a navy blue collared shirt with a pair of denim jeans. It complements his natural blue hair, which makes him even more outstanding than usual. To complete the look, he wore an aquamarine beanie on his head, with a pair of black geek specs on his face. Talk about being a cutie. (Inspiration from 2PM's Nickhun ) Last but not least, he is dragging with him a dull red medium sized suitcase with who knows what he brought with him inside.

And so, he took the lift to the fourth floor and walked along the narrow corridor and made a few turns here and there before finally reaching Misaki's room. On the way there, he met a few other celebs like a Korean pop group who came to Japan for their concert called 'CNSD', as well as Shuichi Sakurano. Not surprising since he is in a broadcasting centre anyway (Yes, I'm a fan of Yongseo shipping, that's why I combined their group names of CNblue and SNSD )

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "Why the sudden visit to JBC?"

Tsubasa: "To repay her for her impromptu visit to my dorm the previous time? Haha! Also, I want her to see me as someone who is able to come up with surprises from time to time, not just a nerdy band leader." *Smiles*

Meanwhile, Misaki is seen backstage while preparing herself for the recording in studio 4 that starts in approximately 5 minutes time. She is wearing an orange long-sleeved dress with white stockings and purple heels. A complementary orange buckle belt is used as well.

(./_ refer to Jessica, 3rd from right)

The director then shouted, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 action!"

And so, while Tsubasa is sneaking into the waiting room, his dearly wife is in the midst of a busy recording. Tsubasa then arranged with Misaki's personal assistant to try and buy time for him, should her recording end earlier than expected. Hence, he started to make his preparations.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "So how did your recording go?"

Misaki: "Quite fine thank you! I get to meet some seniors in the acting industry who were also invited to the recording, so it is quite an experience for me as well."

Staff: "Nice to hear then, any spoilers for the viewers?"

Misaki: "Haha sorry I can't give out much information, but I can only tell you that a veteran actor, Jinno-senpai will be on the same broadcast episode as me."

Kaoru: "Oh my! Jinno! I'm so gonna watch that episode!"

The rest: "…"

The waiting room of Misaki is quite big for a single person, roughly the size of a typical living room. It is furnished with a cream white L shaped sofa, white ceramic tiles and a pastel pink wallpaper. The room is quite empty though, only with that sofa with a water cooler at the side of it and a glass coffee table in front of the sofa.

To begin with, Tsubasa unzipped his suitcase and stared at it for a moment before deciding what would be his next step. He first took out a blue teddy bear and placed it in the middle of the sofa. Next, he took out a packet of pink and yellow balloons and started to inflate them with a helium pump. When done, he attached silver strings with weight to the balloons to prevent them from flying about.

Afterwards, Tsubasa begin to decorate the room with the balloons that he had just inflated, making the previously plain room into a brighter one. Just then, he received a call on his cell phone and dashed to the elevator.

Yuka: "Is Misaki coming already?"

Narumi: *bewildered look* "But why would he leave the room if she is arriving?"

Kaoru: "Let's just keep quiet and watch to find out."

The camera now shows Tsubasa rushing out of the elevator and met up with some delivery man. It seems that he had ordered food delivery. However, even after he paid the delivery man, he remained standing outside the building.

Narumi: "Seriously what us he up to? What if Misaki enters the room at this timing?" *hyperventilates*

Just then, the film paused for a second and a caption of "!" is shown on the television. It was a flower delivery man arriving in front of the building. He handed a bouquet of red roses to Tsubasa, who took out some cash from his wallet and paid it to the man. After the transaction was completed, Tsubasa went back up to Misaki's resting room and continued his preparations.

-Backroom interview-

Staff: "Do you think your surprise will be successful?

Tsubasa: *raises an eyebrow* "Why not? Haha I hope so."

"Harada-san, I have been watching the broadcast of your 'We Got Married' episodes. Hence, we have received letters from your fans requesting for us to probe a little more on this relationship of yours. If you don't mind, can you please tell us a little bit more of your current on-screen relationship with one of the good-looking members called Tsubasa Andou from 'Gakuen Shounen?'"

Misaki was expecting this question as most of her colleagues and friends have already asked her about this relationship. It is natural for the variety shows to "shoot" her with this question as most of the fans are extremely interested.

And so, she explained how she started this on this on-screen marriage and her thoughts of her husband, like his pros and cons for instance. However, never did she expect her husband to be in her resting room now, waiting to surprise her.

On the other hand, Tsubasa has now finished his preparations, what's left is to just wait for the arrival of his beloved wife. And so, he plunged himself on the sofa and played with the blue teddy bear. The bouquet of roses is placed on the glass coffee table with a tiny note placed in between the roses.

Kaoru: "Wow, the room is now nicely decorated! Hope Harada-san will be touched hahaha~"

The camera now shows Misaki walking out of the studio and heading back to her resting room. Beside her, her personal assistant is secretly giving Tsubasa a text, indicating that Misaki will reach the room in 3 minutes. (Studio 4 is located at the 18th floor of the building)

As the moment of truth is nearing, will Tsubasa successfully give her a surprise, or has Misaki found out of the plan already? Tune in for next week's broadcast for more!

Noddachi: "Oh man not again… I hate it when they do that! Argh!"

Yuka: "Agreed to a large extend!" *pouting*

**So that concludes the 5****th**** chapter of Misaki and Tsubasa's WGM series. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Do R&R and feel free to give me your suggestions! **

**-Defty135-**


End file.
